


easily convinced

by 89luv (Wataemelon)



Category: Cravity (Band), X1 (Korea Band)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Underage Drinking, mentioned yohan/wooseok, minhee is whipped
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-03
Updated: 2020-06-03
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:27:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24517651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wataemelon/pseuds/89luv
Summary: If there’s one thing that everyone knows about Minhee, it’s that he lets Hyeongjun get away with everything.i.e. he’s extremely whipped
Relationships: Kang Minhee/Song Hyeongjun, Son Dongpyo/Lee Sangmin
Comments: 8
Kudos: 70





	easily convinced

**Author's Note:**

> if you’re reading this and haven’t done so already, please consider checking out this link  
> https://blacklivesmatters.carrd.co/  
> it has lots of important resources related to the BLM movement including ways to donate, and petitions to sign. petitions barely take any time to sign so please if you haven’t already go sign some!!
> 
> http://chng.it/SHPdMJVPS6
> 
> ^heres one of the many petitions you can sign, if u only have a minute to spare—please sign it

“Minhee~” Hyeongjun whines, kneeling down in front of Minhee’s desk and leaning his head on his arms, “my phone broke!”

Minhee rolls his eyes, “And what does that have to do with me?” he flips a page in his textbook, trying to cram in a little more study time before class starts.

“ _Minhee_ ~” Hyeongjun whines again, and even without looking up—Minhee already knows he’s pouting, “you _know_ I can’t get through art class without music.”

Minhee sighs, “I’m sure you’ll survive.”

“I won’t!” Hyeongjun cries, “so lend me yours, please?”

Minhee keeps his gaze on his textbook, he _won’t_ look up, Hyeongjun will not get him this time. “No,” he replies.

Hyeongjun’s quiet for a minute, and Minhee worries he’s actually hurt him this time. But he won’t look up. He won’t break his resolve. 

Until Hyeongjun lays his head down, as close to Minhee as he can get, and against Minhee’s own will—his gaze finds itself on Hyeongjun.

Hyeongjun’s eyes are wide and sparkly, his bottom lip jutted out, his small hands cupping his face. “Please?” he asks gently.

By the time Minhee comes to, class has started and his phone is with Hyeongjun.

  
  
  
  


//

  
  
  
  


“You let him get away with too much,” Dongpyo huffs, swatting Minhee’s arm.

Minhee rolls his eyes, “You’re one to talk,” he mumbles.

“Now what does that mean?” Dongpyo glares.

“Sangmin lets you get away with everything and you _love_ it.”

Dongpyo sputters, “he does not!” he exclaims, and Minhee can see him wracking his brain for an example. “Like—remember when he wouldn’t let me listen to his new song and I was really upset?”

“You mean the song he was writing for _you_ ?” Minhee replies blankly, “you literally tell the groupchat _everything_ , I know that Sangmin would rather cut off both his arms than turn down something you wanted.”

Dongpyo pauses for a moment, and Minhee sees the goofy smile forming on his face, “okay no,” he says quickly, elbowing Dongpyo, “I’m roasting you, don’t use this as a chance to sap about your boyfriend.”

Dongpyo huffs, twirling his pencil absentmindedly. He reaches for his phone, probably to text Sangmin—Minhee guesses. 

Minhee wants to text Hyeongjun, but the younger still has his phone so he can’t text _anyone_.

“Hyeongjun just sent me a selfie,” Dongpyo says nonchalantly, Minhee stiffens. 

“He says: _‘show this to Minhee as a thank you for lending me his phone’_ and then a bunch of gay emojis”.

“Hand it over,” Minhee replies, trying to seem passive, but by the way Dongpyo’s stifling a laugh—he knows he isn’t doing so well.

When Minhee looks down at Hyeongjun’s picture, suddenly he decides he’d lend Hyeongjun his phone a million times if it meant he’d see this. 

“He’s so full of himself,” he chokes out, Dongpyo laughs.

  
  
  
  


//

  
  
  
  


In 7th grade, Minhee realized he treated Hyeongjun differently.

He’d never thought much of it, hadn’t seen anything strange about the way he let Hyeongjun get away with anything. Whether it was lending him all his pencils until Minhee had to borrow from the teacher because Hyeongjun had _all_ of his, or letting him copy his homework at the risk of getting them both in trouble—Minhee let Hyeongjun do _anything_.

It took Wonjin pointing it out, for Minhee to realize that maybe the way he was treating Hyeongjun wasn’t completely _friendly._

“Dude, you have the biggest crush on Hyeongjun that I’ve ever seen,” Wonjin said suddenly after Minhee had just given the aforementioned boy his wallet to go buy snacks, “you’re more whipped than your brother was for your tutor.”

Minhee glared, “I am _not_ . I’d never stoop to Yohan’s level—he used to sit in on our lessons just to _stare_ at Wooseok!”

He huffed, before continuing, “and I don’t even like him like that.”

“Minhee!” Hyeongjun called, running back with an arm full of snacks, “I know I said I’d just get one thing but I couldn’t pick _just_ one,” he said sheepishly, and Minhee could almost _feel_ how much lighter his wallet was as Hyeongjun handed it back.

Hyeongjun pouts as he sits down, “I’m sorry,” he mumbles, “I’ll split them with you...okay?”

Minhee had always hated admitting that _anything_ Wonjin said was right, but as he patted the others head and told him it was okay—he knew he couldn’t lie to himself.

  
  
  
  


//

  
  
  
  


“Sangmin! Over here!” Dongpyo calls, waving at Sangmin from their spot in the mall cafeteria.

“Hi,” Sangmin says once he’s made his way up, “you look pretty,” he takes hold of Dongpyo’s hand, who wrinkles his nose, but Minhee rolls his eyes at the way he positively _glows_.

“You look gay,” Dongpyo replies, very on-brand for him. But he leans closer to Sangmin, and it makes Minhee gag.

“You guys are so annoying,” he groans, but it just makes them smile.

“He’s so jealous,” Dongpyo sighs, resting his head on Sangmin’s shoulder.

“Poor thing,” Sangmin nods, wrapping his arm around Dongpyo, “I would be too, if I were him.”

“Can you guys shut up,” Minhee glares, quickly grabbing his phone to shoot Hyeongjun a _‘where are you our friends are being gross and I need back up’_ text, but suddenly the chair beside him is being pulled out.

“Hey guys,” Minhee hears his favourite voice say, and when he looks over he feels like it would be better for his sanity if he just kept his eyes closed.

“Hey,” Minhee manages, all the while desperately trying to keep his heart from flying out of his chest and into Hyeongjun’s hands because he looks _so goddamn cute_.

He wants to be cool like Sangmin, he wants to be someone who can plainly tell his boyfriend _‘you look pretty’_. Minhee wants to be the kind of boyfriend that will give Hyeongjun butterflies.

“You got dressed today,” he says instead, for some reason.

Minhee realizes he’s an idiot the minute the words leave his mouth. Hyeongjun is staring at him in confusion, Dongpyo sounds like he’s dying beside him—and Minhee just wants to crawl into a hole and die.

“Kang Minhee,” Hyeongjun starts, placing his hand on his forehead, “are you alright?”

“He’s so stupid,” Dongpyo laughs, “Minhee has a PhD in stupidity.”

“You literally told your boyfriend that he looks gay after he called you pretty, you’re no better than me,” Minhee deadpans.

Dongpyo glares.

Minhee sighs, hoping they can all just move on and forget the whole ordeal. But then Hyeongjun reaches over and laces their hands together.

“To answer your question,” Hyeongjun starts, “yes, I _did_ get dressed today,” he giggles, and Minhee wants to be annoyed, but Hyeongjun is too precious for him to ever be annoyed with.

“Haha,” he replies dryly, and it just makes Hyeongjun laugh harder.

  
  
  
  
  


//

  
  
  
  


In his 10th year of school, Minhee decided to confess.

Spurred on by Wonjin, Dongpyo and pretty much every person who knew them ( _who all thought for too long that they were_ **_already_ ** _dating)_ he decided that it was time.

So he planned, put his academic skills to use and deciphered the best way to go about it.

For months he contemplated the perfect way to confess to Hyeongjun. Junho and eunsang told him it was overkill, but when he thought of Hyeongjun, he felt that only the best confession was good enough for him.

His plan was to confess at their school’s winter dance. He’d pull Hyeongjun away from the crowd, out to his brother’s car (that he luckily wouldn’t be in), and there he’d turn on a playlist of Hyeongjun’s favourite songs—and finally tell him his feelings.

But, when have things ever gone as expected?

Halfway through the dance Hyeongjun got drunk. So instead of being in a car, listening to romantic music—he found himself petting the younger's head to calm him down while he threw up in the school bathroom.

“I’m sorry Minhee,” Hyeongjun mumbled, while Minhee wiped his face with a paper towel. “I thought I could handle it.”

“It’s okay,” Minhee replied. He was mostly happy that the other had finally stopped throwing up. His confession could wait.

Hyeongjun was quiet, pliant under Minhee’s soft hold of his face as he finished cleaning up the other. His eyes which had shut at some point, fluttered open—and he looked at Minhee.

“What is it?” Minhee asked, patting the others cheek to wake him up.

“I like you,” Hyeongjun replied.

Minhee heard his heart thundering in his ears, feeling the way the younger’s fingers had gently gripped his suit jacket. Hyeongjun blinked up at him—waiting.

All Minhee’s plans to confess went down the drain. Instead of being able to go through with his painstakingly planned confession, he was there, in their school bathroom—being confessed to.

“Me too,” he replied, “I like you too.”

And when Hyeongjun’s lips slowly pulled up into a wide smile, his eyes sparkling in a way Minhee had never seen, he decided that none of that mattered. It didn’t matter if Hyeongjun had ruined his plans, because Hyeongjun _liked_ him. He couldn’t ask for anything more than that.

Hyeongjun sighed, “I really wanna kiss you right now, but I’ll wait till I haven’t just been throwing up,” he mumbled, leaning against Minhee and hugging him tightly.

Minhee laughed, “let’s go brush our teeth then.”

“Shut up,” Hyeongjun replied, smacking his chest. But Minhee heard his laugh—felt it through the too-warm material of his suit. 

Surprisingly, he considered the night a success.

  
  
  
  


//

  
  
  
  


“I miss you,” Hyeongjun’s text reads.

After Hyeongjun had failed his _5th_ math test, his parents had put him under what he called _“house arrest”._ He couldn’t leave to do anything but go to school. He had to stay in all day studying,

Worst of all, he couldn’t see Minhee.

“It’s barely been a day,” Minhee replies, and although getting through a saturday without Hyeongjun _was_ harder than he expected, he knew they’d have to get used to it.

The clock reads 2am, and this was the 10th time Hyeongjun had texted about missing him. Every text made Minhee’s resolve harder to keep. But Hyeongjun’s grades are important, so he needs to hold back.

“It doesn’t matter,” Hyeongjun texts back, “I miss you all the time,” and then he sends that _damn_ puppy-eyes emoji that looks painfully like him.

“Me too,” Minhee replies, trying to appease the younger, “but we’ll see each other on monday, okay?”

Hyeongjun doesn’t reply right away, and Minhee watches as the speech bubble comes and goes.

He looks away from his phone to continue finishing his homework, until finally—he hears his phone chime.

  
  
  


**Junnie**

_but i can’t kiss u at school :(_

**_read_** **_2:17_**

_look outside_

**_read 2:22_ **

  
  
  
  


“Minhee?” Hyeongjun whispers, eyes widening as he opens his window as quietly as possible.

Minhee is lucky that Hyeongjun’s bedroom is ground level, because he doesn’t feel like yelling up at the other, or pulling a Troy Bolton—a comparison he wishes he wasn’t able to make, but Hyeongjun had forced him to watch the entire High School Musical franchise.

Minhees trying to catch his breath, having run from his house down the block—turning a 10 minute walk into 5 minutes.

“Did you run here?” Hyeongjun asks worriedly, Minhee quickly shakes his head.

“I was jogging nearby,” he replies.

Hyeongjun’s eyebrows knit together, “At 2am? in mickey mouse pyjamas…?”

Minhee looks down, realizing he’d just run a block from his house in Mickey mouse pyjamas. All for Hyeongjun. He really is painfully whipped.

“They’re comfortable,” he replies, Hyeongjun giggles.

“Come over here, loser,” Hyeongjun smiles, reaching his arms out. 

Minhee makes his way over, holding Hyeongjun’s hands—the house wall keeping them further apart than usual.

“I feel like Rapunzel in her castle,” Hyeongjun sighs, “at least my Prince Charming has come to save me.”

“I’m leaving,” Minhee replies, moving away. Hyeongjun laughs and holds his hands tighter.

“Don’t go,” he whines, “I’ve been so bored all day—waiting for you to come break me out.”

Minhee rolls his eyes, “I’m not doing shit till you get your grades up.”

“You’re here right now though,” Hyeongjun smiles, “you act tough, but you’re struggling as much as me.”

Minhees quiet, because Hyeongjun _is_ right. He did just run from his house at 2am to see the other.

Usually, he would make up some excuse. He’d act like Hyeongjun was putting him out, even though he always happily lets him do whatever he wants. Tonight though, it’s late and he’s tired—not to mention he’s missed his boyfriend, who’s looking adorable and pretty and Minhee is _weak._

“Ya I am,” Minhee replies, gently removing one of his hands from Hyeongjun’s hold—and brushing his fingers through the younger’s hair.

Hyeongjun looks at him quietly, leaning ever-so-slightly out of the window, eyes reflecting the glare of the moon. It’s kind of cold, and Minhee knows that both of them should be sleeping by now, but he doesn’t _want_ to. He wants to hold Hyeongjun, get rid of the wall separating them and every other space between. It’s nothing new, he’s always like this with Hyeongjun. Desperate. Enamoured. _In love_.

Minhee’s other hand comes up, and he gently cups the others face, smiling as Hyeongjun nuzzles into the warmth. 

“Can I kiss you?” Minhee whispers. Hyeongjun nods.

And as Minhee leans in, he wonders if everyone feels this way. Maybe it’s that _young love_ that everyone talks about. It’s passion from new hearts, always desperate. Those quick burning flames.

Or maybe, the reason he feels like this, the reason for why he always wants to be with Hyeongjun, always lets him do whatever he wants, always feels this insatiable _need_ for the other—is because it’s Hyeongjun. 

It’s a thought that spreads through Minhee’s murky brain as he tilts his head, mouth moving against Hyeongjun’s slightly chapped lips. It doesn’t make a whole lot of sense, clouded by the hazy feeling of Hyeongjun—soft and warm beneath his fingertips. Yet, Minhee can’t explain it any other way.

Hyeongjun, it can only be Hyeongjun. 

And when Minhee pulls away, and Hyeongjun blinks up at him—mouth still parted, cheeks flushed, eyes sparkling, Minhee thinks that it’s the answer to _everything._

“You’re thinking something sappy, aren’t you?” Hyeongjun mumbles, pressing a kiss to Minhee’s nose. “Give your brain a break Shakespeare, go get some sleep.”

Minhees too tired to refute the comment, so instead he just leans back in—pressing a quick kiss to the other’s lips.

“I’ll see you on Monday,” he says, mouth turning up in a tired smile.

“Who do you think we are?” Hyeongjun laughs, “I’ll see you tomorrow.”

And who is Minhee to deny him?

  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> I’m guessing this is the first dongpyo/sangmin fic? although they aren’t the focus, but ever since i watched their live i wanted to write about them cuz they’re sooo cute 🥺  
> anyway this fic was thrown together rlly quick so it might not be great but i hope u liked it❤️
> 
> once again, if you haven’t already—please check out this link for ways that u can help with the BLM movement!!!
> 
> https://blacklivesmatters.carrd.co/


End file.
